BioTechnical Communications is proposing to develop a "Culturally Targeted Health Information Network" ("the Network") that expands African-Americans' access to credible information about cancer. The Network will consist of two components: (1) A syndicated radio program that reaches over 1 million African-American adults and (2) a radio program related web-site that can facilitate visitors' use of credible sources of cancer information online. Phase I studies will use focus groups comprised of African-American men and women to explore their attitudes, beliefs, and perceptions about cancer and the use of the Internet to obtain cancer-related information. The focus groups will identify themes and strategies that would be effective in presenting cancer information to this population within the context of the Network. Specifically, the focus group data will be used to develop a Network strategy that (1) creates audience awareness of cancer's impact on the African-American population; (2) improves the audience's knowledge and understanding of cancer risks, preventive behaviors, and the benefits of routine cancer screening and (3) promotes and facilitates the target population's access and use of cancer information from credible on-line sources. Based on focus group discussion, a prototype of the Network will be developed for further evaluation in Phase II. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: The proposed Network has the potential to generate revenue through commercial advertisers and sponsorships. Potential sponsors and advertisers include companies that sell over-the-counter medications, corporate health care providers, pharmaceutical companies, and products that promote healthy lifestyles (i.e., athletic wear, vitamin supplements, exercise equipment).